Mind Games
by Misguided Angel of Death
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold. IkkixKazu


**Kazuki: **If I said that I like this then I'd be lying. I honestly think this** sucks**. Bad. This is what happens when you try to write something after staying awake for damn near 20 hours straight. -sigh- Nevermind my self-hatred though.

It's Kazu's Birthday! Wheeee! Happy Birthday Kazu! I've been meaning to write him something ever since I first found out when his birthday was, but everything I typed up never had a beginning or end. Or a middle for that matter. They were like...little paragraphs that I'd think up and don't know what to do with. So, I decided to write this.

Many thanks to Crimson Vixen and Kitten-chan for getting me off Writer's Block for a day. Seriously guys, you should go read Crimson's fics. She did a **MUCH** better job than I did. Not to mention that Kitten has fanart! .

Side Notes: Title sucks. I couldn't figure out a good one, so I stuck with the one that wouldn't leave. I might re-do this later on, after I've gotten some sleep...I just wanted to get it out there, ya know? No matter how bad it is...

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, etc., bondage? (Not so sure, but just in case...), OOC-ness, has not been betaed so excuse the errors, and the fact that it's incredibly crappy...

* * *

**_Mind Games_**

* * *

"I dare you to be my slave for the entire day." 

No matter how casually he said it, Ikki still heard the leer behind Kazu's words. It made him hesitate. Unfortunately, Kazu caught it.

"What? You're chickening out? Ikki, the great Storm King, is backing down from a simple dare?" The mocking tone of his voice was impossible to miss.

The crow growled. "I am _not_ chickening out."

"So you'll do it then?"

_It's not like I have a choice…_ "Fine…" Ikki huffed, his facial expression showing every ounce of distaste that he could manage.

Kazu smiled. It was a real smile, not one that just says, "Haha I win". It was full of excitement. The crow gulped. There was something about it that automatically told him that he was _not _going to be in the best shape after this. He mumbled something about "demonic friends" as he followed the blonde down the street. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if he had an entire schedule of things for him to do but he didn't know which one he should do first. Ikki shuddered as he thought of all the possible things that he could be forced into. Not many people knew it, but Kazu was downright _evil._ The jet had always made it sound as though _he _was always the bad one, but that wasn't the case.

He froze suddenly as Kazu stopped walking, turning around to face his 'slave'.

"Close your eyes."

He didn't want to. The blonde was smirking, sky blue eyes flickering with something he hadn't seen since Halloween, when they usually fulfilled the 'trick' part of the night instead of the 'treat'. He closed his eyes, knowing that whatever was about to happen wasn't good.

He heard the shuffle of fabric before feeling something clamp around his neck. His eyes snapped open, immediately finding himself staring in Kazu's face.

"What the hell, Kazu?!" He immediately shouted, fumbling with the collar now around his neck.

"Kazu-sama."

Ikki stopped. "What?"'

"You have to call me Kazu-sama." It didn't make anything better, as Kazu's smirk was one that he could easily identify the meaning of.

_This is going to be fun._

Ikki groaned. He had used that smile on numerous occasions, many of which involved teasing Kazu. It's only natural that he'd recognize it.

"Let's go." He hadn't even realized that the collar had a leash until Kazu pulled at it.

"Gah! How long have you been planning this?!"

He heard him chuckle. "Hm…since last year I s'pose."

"Last year?!"

Kazu glanced over his shoulder to see the incredulous look Ikki was giving him. His smirk grew. "Yup. Last year." He said simply, turning so that they could continue walking. Well, not so much as walking as being dragged on Ikki's behalf.

"What the hell did I do?!"

"Ikki, what do you do on your birthday?"

Ikki blinked, not making an immediate connection between the two. "I have fun?"

"Mmhm. You have fun, no matter the expense of others, right?"

"Kazu what-"

"Kazu-sama."

The crow snarled. "Kazu-_sama, _what does any of this have to do with why I'm a dog for the day?!"

"Think about what you did specifically on your birthday last year."

Ikki thought. He thought _hard._

He had dared Onigiri to streak through the school (which was quite amusing, but left the boy in detention for two weeks) and he made Buccha into a living trampoline for him and Ume (which left bruises on his stomach, but he eventually got over it). He filled the shampoo bottle with temporary dye (which killed two birds with one stone, since both Ringo and Akito had green hair for about a week), and he had got Kazu drunk and...

Oh. _Shit._

Ikki forced out a laugh. "You're kidding. You're not still mad about that…right?"

His laughter died down when Kazu turned around, glaring at him.

"I have a _tattoo_ of _your name_ on my _ass!_ You'd better be glad this is all I'm doing to you!" With that, he sharply jerked the chain, earning a yelp from Ikki, and started walking again.

"It's not like it's ugly!"

"That's not the point!"

"You're just mad that you couldn't sit for a week." The crow muttered, folding his arms.

"_Shut up_."

Ikki didn't know why, but he did. Did he seriously hold the grudge for that long? Come on now, it was just a little tattoo! Ikki was about to open his mouth before he snapped it shut, realizing where they were going once he recognized the area.

"Uh-uh Kazu! I'm not getting a tattoo!"

Kazu shrugged. "S'not up to you." He said nonchalantly, tugging on the leash as if for emphasis. Stubbornly, Ikki pulled back.

"At least you were drunk! You didn't know until the next day!" He countered, not really noticing that he had easily set himself up.

Kazu paused, contemplating it. "I guess you're right… Okay, we're going to go get you drunk!"

Ikki wasn't so sure if he should be more afraid of the fact that Kazu was going to be the sober one or the fact that there was no way he could possibly weasel out of this.

_Damn it!_

* * *

Kazu smirked triumphantly. Who knew that getting revenge was so easy? 

He had let go of the leash a while ago, yet Ikki was like a damn puppy when he was drunk, following him around and occasionally latching onto him.

"Kaaazuu-shama! I wanna play!" Ikki whined, hugging him from behind.

"No. We have something to do."

"Like what?" The crow's hands trailed down his chest. Kazu gently, albeit reluctantly, pushed him away.

"You're getting your tattoo."

"Can't we play first?"

"Maybe when you're done."

"Osu!"

Kazu was damn near convinced that a drunken Ikki was like a split personality as the brunette practically ran out of the house. He sighed, running after him to make sure he didn't try to bail out.

He didn't get far, seeing as the crow was passed out on the front step. Kazu sighed, shaking his head lightly as he moved to pick up the unconscious boy. One part of him wanted to be lenient and take Ikki to his room. Of course, that idea was devoured by the thought of revenge. He smirked, grabbing Ikki's arm and throwing it over his shoulder while his free hand wrapped around the other boy's waist.

Heh. This was a lot easier than he thought.

* * *

There were many times that Ikki could recall waking up with a headache. However, none of them managed to compare to this one. It felt like Kuu had gathered a bunch of his bird-friends and attacked his head in a fit of fury. He groaned, instinctively rolling over. 

"I wouldn't do that…"

Ikki didn't have time to even _recognize_ the voice as a sharp pain jolted through his back. He sat up abruptly, inhaling a sharp breath before turning to glare at the person responsible.

"_Kazu._" He hissed, events from yesterday flickering in and out of his mind.

The jet raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What the _fuck_ did you do?"

Kazu replied with a broad grin and a shrug. "I didn't do anything that you weren't aware of." He said, faking innocence.

The crow stood up, ignoring the pain for the moment and stormed off to the bathroom. He glared at the mirror, turning around to see what _exactly_ was stinging him. He wasn't surprised to see the tattoo – he had expected it. No, Ikki was more surprised to find out what it was. It was a crow (One that held a striking resemblance to Kuu), with two words beneath it.

Kazu's bird.

For a moment, Ikki's mind went completely blank, void of any resentment that he was feeling towards the blonde. He stood there, gawking at the nicely done tattoo for what seemed like forever.

"You like it?"

He looked to the jet and nodded. For once, he couldn't find anything to say.

"Good. It was either that or something really stupid like a smiley face or something…"

Ikki chuckled, shaking his head lightly. He didn't realize what was wrong until it was too late.

He still had that damn collar on.

Catching him off guard, Kazu yanked the leash, causing Ikki to stumble forward. As soon as the crow regained his footing, his lips met Kazu's in a crushing kiss. He blinked, trying to register what just happened. Then he started to kiss back, putting slightly more force into it before the jet pulled away, smirking.

"I'm starting to like this thing…" Kazu tugged on the leash lightly as if to confirm Ikki's thoughts.

"Oh no. Oh _hell _no. There's no way I'm playing slave for another day! The deal was one day. One day only."

Kazu sighed, as if everything was completely obvious.

"Ikki… yesterday was the 22nd…"

"So what?" As soon as the words left his lips, Ikki knew what he meant. _Today_ was Kazu's birthday. Yesterday was just some dare he was forced into.

"God damnit Kazu!"

Instead of retorting, the blonde pulled on the leash. "Say it Ikki."

Silence. He pulled harder.

"Ow! Happy Birthday Kazu!"

"Kazu-_sama_."

"Ahh damnit!!"

Kazu smiled. He was just teasing him, but he wouldn't let the crow know that until later. Maybe. Lightly pulling the defeated crow along, he knew inwardly that Ikki was going to get him back for this, in no doubt the worst way possible, but he didn't really care.

After all, it would give him a reason to pull this off again next year.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** If you've somehow managed to sit through that, review please. I couldn't care less if it's a flame or not, just review, kay? . 

Also, has anyone else noticied that only Kazu's birthday has been released? Not even Ikki's birthday is known! DX That makes no sense!


End file.
